After Stanley with a LIDAR mounted thereon won the DARPA Grand Challenge 2005, a LIDAR is being essentially mounted on an autonomous vehicle to generate a map of a drivable space.
To improve safety of a vehicle, functions being adopted nowadays recognize a driving condition by combining functions of different sensors around a camera for image acquisition and a LIDAR or radar for distance measurement.
However, mutual interference occurs when a plurality of conventional radars and LIDARs simultaneously operate, and a case in which an object that is present is not recognized and determined as not being present or an object that is not present is recognized and determined as being present may occur.
In addition, a conventional LIDAR transmits a laser pulse, waits for a predetermined amount of time to receive a signal returning after reaching an object, and rotates by a predetermined angle. That is, since the conventional LIDAR always waits for a set amount of time with respect to all measurable regions and then rotates by a predetermined angle to transmit a laser pulse, a measurement time is required proportional to a product of latency and angular resolution.